


Welcome Back San Lang

by Alicetantenakira



Category: heaven official blessing, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Gen, baby hua ceng, bottom hua ceng, how to raise a baby, new name xie hua, reborn again as human, small hua ceng, xie lian become father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicetantenakira/pseuds/Alicetantenakira
Summary: Hua ceng death (again) in the end, leave Xie Lian alone. But they meet again in the epilogue, still as demon.I imagine how if Hua Ceng reborn again as human. Since Xie Lian boasts to everyone small Hua Ceng is his son (when HC is shrinking). He even said, “Do you will change into a little baby?”Let’s grant his wish, shall we?





	1. I will waiting you

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler hint in a few parts

“Your Highness... I’m sorry...”

“It’s fine San Lang. I want your soul to rest afterlife.”

“...I don’t want to leave you...”

Xie Lian takes a deep breath. His eyes are blurry with tears. “I will be waiting for you this time.”

“Huh?”

“You already waiting for me for 800 years, this time... I will be the one waiting.”

Hua ceng saw him with both of his eyes. After his power was gone, his body disappears and his soul reveals his true form. He looks exactly like sixteenth-year-old teenager with Xian Le armor before he is death. He looks smaller and fragile. Bandage in his right eye is gone, the cursed eye back from e-ming blade to his face.

Since he already fulfill his wish to protect his god, there’s no reason for him to stay in the world. His soul starts fading.

He already gives all of his power to Xie Lian in order to win the fight with Jun Wu. Xie Lian managed to defeat him and when he would kill him, Mei Miang Qing, the head priestess and his former teacher stop him. He asks him to forgive him and make him atone his sin forever in jail. With Feng Xin and Mu Qing help, together they tied Jun Wu to the ground. Seal his movement completely.

Hua Ceng didn’t regret it. “To die in battle for your highness is my greatest glory.”

His god already free, his two cursed shackles gone, he can be a full-fledged martial god again, he got his reputation back from this war, he has many new worshippers... noone can hurt him again.

It’s time for him to go...

He just wants saying a few last lines but his god insist to wait him to come back.

He knows exactly about rebirth cycle. After soul rest, they will be purified before they can reborn. The problem is the more corrupted the soul, the more long purification process. Since he already becomes demon and the worst, supreme for a really long time, 800 years... who knows how long it will took to back again.

Besides he wouldn’t remember everything about his god.

His memory, his heart, everything will vanish.

How can he make his highness suffer waiting for him?   

“Please forget me, Gege. I don’t want to make you waiting for emptiness. You should look forward.”

“San Lang.” Xie Lian voice is cracked.

“...”

“Of course I will move forward. I will live happier than now so when we meet again I can make you happy. I will treasure myself more this time, especially stop touch and do a dangerous thing.”

“...”

“Listen to your god, I want to meet you again and it will happen.”

“Gege..” his voice sound helpless.

“Let’s meet again.” Xie Lian smiles brightly. Both of his cheeks are red. He is crying for sure but he gives Hua Ceng his best smile.

“No, Your highness. You deserve better. I’m not worthy for you. Because you save me before, I've bring you bad luck. You lost your kingdom, your godhood, your family, your luck... everything is happening because you help me. Even after my death, I still bring you misfortune as a little ghost. I really hate my damn born star. I don’t care what happens to me but everything that happens to you really makes me unable to forgive myself.”

Hua Ceng born under Misfortune Star, star of solitude. It brings really bad luck to everyone around him. Xie Lian know this very well, so he said softly.

“I never regret helping you and messing up the ceremony. Although the past is repeated again, I will save you again and again.”

Hua Ceng blinked.

“Everything happen because of my choice. It is my own decision to help my kingdom and fall together with them. It’s not and never your fault.”

Hearing that word make Hua Ceng feel tears in his eyes.

“San Lang, I’m grateful to meet you. Your devotion, your love, I really appreciate them. Please don’t hate yourself. You’re beautiful and kind in your own way.

“I love you.”

Hearing that words make Hua Ceng know he is defeated. He is lost completely in this war. He could never win arguing with him.

“I want to meet you again and I promise it will be happen. San Lang, Do you remember last time we’re together you said ‘I might not be able to decide whether the road is easy or not, but whether I walk it is entirely up to me’. You already waiting for me and walk by side with all of my troubles. You know my road is damaged beyond repair, but you still walk beside me.

“Nobody can predict what will be happen after reincarnation, include god. Even it’s only 1% chance, I will gamble it and believe. Because after everything happened, I know My fate is up to me and not the heavens.”

Xie lian said with confident despite all of tears, “Let’s meet again.”

Hua Ceng didn’t reply immediately. He seemed to be stunned by his words and close his eyes.

Xie lian saw his body almost dissapear completely. Everyone can see the scenery behind him. Xie Lian want to speak again before-

“Gege...” he said weakly.

“Yes...” Seeing Hua Ceng right now make Xie Lian want to hug and hold him in his arms.

Hua Ceng open his eyes. The mismatched color eyes, red in right and black in left stare him gently. He smiled.

Xie lian know that smile, he see the same smile in the past, 800 years ago. The teenager dress in black that help him to revenge, before he is devoured by demon because hold the cursed sword in exchange of his place. He wore a mask and his face stay hidden until the mask broke in half and reveal half of his face.

He give the same smile.

His second accession. The thing he regret the most. He is ascended with someone sacrifice.

He never know the teenager name, he never care. Why?!

“See you again Gege.” He finally said the word Xie Lian really want to hear.

His soul is glowing and disappear into million silver butterfly. They are flying high to the sky, passing all the clouds and heaven place until they nowhere to sight.

Feng Xin, Mu Qing, and Mei Miang Qing who witnessed all said nothing, they know exactly how difficult is it for him and since they loss word to encourage, it’s better to keep quiet. After give many seals to Jun Wu, they drag him back to heaven together. Before it Mu Qing take Ruoye with him and said to Xie Lian he will fix it.

Xie Lian just nodded without word. He is quietly bent to pick up e-ming scimitar and deep red coral pearl. The only thing left of him. In the splite second, Xie Lian wears the red coral pearl it in his right ear.

 

* * *

 

200 years have passed since the big battle with the Emperor of Heaven, Jun Wu. They sealed it in a secret place that was only known to Mei Miang Qing and Xie lian. Even though Jun Wu has installed black chockers throughout his body to deactivate his power, they remain cautious because Jun Wu's followers are very many as 1500-year-old gods.

Feng Xin and Mu Qing destroyed all of Jun Wu's temples so that his followers did not increase. They copy the same method from crimson rain sought flower. Because he was imprisoned, he could no longer answer prayers and little by little his followers would forget him. This method is cruel but they have no choice. If they can't kill him then they have to destroy his strength.

Heaven palace totally in a mess. All the gods who side with Jun Wu are banished, including Ling Wen. Yin Yu who was seriously injured was saved by Quan Yi and for his services, he was appointed as a god again with Pei Su. Lord Rain Master, Yu Shi Huang returned to heaven to help repair damage in the immortal city, where the gods live.

The number of gods was reduced to half. The situation in heaven is very bad, who would have thought that the real villain was the emperor of heaven himself. With the highest position empty, all the gods negotiate hard to find someone to replace him.

They were very fortunate that the remaining demon supreme was He Xuan and he did not appear at all. If at present the supreme demon attacked, the god will be finished.

Open meetings are held, all remaining gods must appoint a god who is suitable to become the new emperor of heaven.

All gods chose Xie Lian. There were no other candidates because Xie Lian is the one who defeated Jun Wu!

Xie Lian shook her head. "I'm bad as a leader."

Feng Xin and Mu Qing would help him but Xie Lian refused. He had learned from his mistakes and he didn’t want to repeat them.

"I have a suggestion. There is one person who is very suitable to lead. He should have been a god from the past but he refused. He is from the same generation as Jun Wu, he is more than 1500 years old. Very smart, experienced, and good at predicting. He is my former master, the head priestess of Xian Le Kingdom (and also wu yong in, he finished in his head)."

All gods gape. Teacher Xie Lian means much stronger than him.

Feng Xin and Mu Qing looked at each other. At the same time, they turned to Mei Nian Qing who was absorbed in playing chess on her own.

Mei Nian Qing's response was clear. He refused it outright. He didn’t want to become a god after seeing what happened to his former students and preferred to live a peaceful immortal life. But at the moment he saw the faces of his students, especially Xie Lian, his favorite student (whom he considered his own child), he did not have the heart. Finally, after being urged (all the gods bow down to him), he agreed but with an agreement, he could release the position after the situation returned to normal.

50 years after the big battle, Shi Qing Xuan ascending again with his own power. He returned back to his old position as wind master. The most shocking face and body of Shi Qing Xuan did not change at all, it remained the same as when he served as a wind master. He supposedly aging because he already became mortal.

Xie Lian already knows the reason. Someone keeps his appearance with his power in secret. Since Shi Qing Xuan didn’t have any clue and suspect why he still looks the same.

“This is a miracle. All of my friend beggar really jealous, your highness.” He said casually.

You need special medicine, magic, rare treasure, or spiritual device to maintain someone youth and the intended person must use it every day to make it work. Xie Lian glances wind master fan. He still brings it with him since the last battle.

Black water demon Xuan fix and give the fan back to him.

Xie Lian didn’t have time to ask Hua Ceng about this but he already guesses (and his guess always right)  Both of them know each other since beginning. Hua Ceng can contact him with private communication array and explain the situation. They have a mutual relationship, Blackwater can refuse except he really want to help lord wind master. He give Shi Qing Xuan not only his fan, he also gives him his spiritual power (by pounding both of their foreheads). Shi Qing Xuan never know because Black water disguises as Hua Ceng at that time.

Xie Lian knows the lord wind master isn’t stupid. He must have been know but he acts like this is the side effect from banishment.  Back then he isn’t banished, he back to original fate as mortal. He should be aging like a normal human.

Shi Qing Xuan never mentions about him anymore. He knows his debt is really big and he would never have a chance to paid it. Even after his ascended, he still keeps his body same when in mortal world, broken one leg and one arm. Every time there’s someone asking, he will say this memento he need to remember forever.

New regulations were made so that the same tragedy did not happen again. Gods who have just ascended must be thoroughly checked in the background to ensure that the occurrence of people seizing the fate of others does not happen again. In the previous case, two people who were not gods managed to take someone glory, one human and one supreme demon.

Noone ever heard about Black Water Demon Xuan again. He hiding.

Little by little past tragedies are forgotten. All began to look forward. Heaven has stabilized again. Mei Nian Qing was able to resign but he stayed behind because he was worried about the fate of all the gods, especially Xie Lian.

The position of Xie Lian was not scrap god anymore, he had already risen to become the Top Martial God. His position is slightly higher than Feng Xin, Mu Qing, and Pei Ming. The second after the Emperor of Heaven. Even though his status had risen, he still behaved the same as before until the new god no one believed he was martial god.

He did not discard status as scrap god. Sometimes you can still find him collecting rubbish for sale. Because he is willing to grant any prayer as long as it is not evil and for good purposes, even the most bizarre prayer. He can also give good luck. Xie Lian's followers grew in number. That’s good because Xie Lian wants to busied himself to help people so he could forget his sadness.

He is still waiting for him.

He still lives in Puji Shrine even though he already has a place in immortal city. Xie Lian enlarged the Puji Shrine, he added several rooms, warehouses and bathrooms. He also planted various flowers and planted them behind the shrine. If the villager ask, he tell them he prepare the temple in order to be able to help travelers who want to rest on their way.

The real reason he wanted the place to be ready when he returned.

He never come back.

Mei Niang Qing said the demon reincarnation time would be very long because he had done a lot of evil things. The purification process is very difficult.

Xie Lian doesn’t care. He will wait.

Mei Niang Qing never stop to tell him to give up every time they meet. This last a long time until Xie Lian who has a high level of patience is eager to punch him. He was sure he had done it if it wasn't because he was his former teacher and also the Emperor of Heaven.

New gods appeared and the city immortal returned to normal even though not in the same way. Many new innovations so that the city becomes more modern. Xie Lian didn't care too much and pay attention. He only came there to do missions, meetings, and teach newbie. After he finished he returned home to the Puji Shrine. If it wasn't for Shi Qing Xuan who diligently told him the latest gossip, he would leave behind. Feng Xin and Mu Qing also came to see him every month so he wasn't lonely. Fortunately, they did not say the same sentence with God Emperor because Xie Lian would not be able to hold back his anger.

Sometimes they often persuaded him to come to Xian Le Heaven Palace. His new home in heaven palace is completely deserted. Xie Lian brush them off. He never care.

For Xie Lian, his home is Puji Shrine, the place he believe his beloved will be back.

 

* * *

 

 

Xie Lian just came out from Transportation Array. He just finished the mission of capturing ghosts that roam the human area. Without the supreme demon that regulates ghost city, the ghosts are getting wilder. Xie Lian together with Feng Xin and Mu Qing took over Hua Ceng's work to oversee the ghost city. The ghosts who knew Xie Lian previously respected him very much and were willing to help him. Thanks to Yin Yu's advice, Hua Ceng's former right hand who told the ins and outs of Ghost City, the three of them could control the city.

But it's still difficult, ghosts and demons don't listen like humans. They have already died so they are ready to face anything.

Xie Lian sighed, he was very tired and just wanted to sleep. He just about to go to the bedroom when he heard a scream.

He took out his sword and ran to the source, in front of the Puji Shrine. He looked around but found no sign of anyone's existence. The sound of the scream was still there and getting louder. Then he notices it come from below, Xie Lian looked down and found a big fruit basket beside the door. The voice came from inside the basket.

After seeing many tricks from his opponents, Xie Lian was very careful. Slowly he used the tip of the sword to open the red cloth in the basket. How surprised he saw the contents.

A baby.

Xie Lian immediately threw away his sword and bowed to see more clearly. The baby's skin is still red, a sign he has just been born. Xie Lian checked around again. Which mother has the heart to leave this newborn baby!

The baby is crying loudly. Xie Lian did not have the heart and carried him. He moved the baby left and right so he could calm down.

The baby must be hungry but Xie Lian did not know how to do it. He always likes and cared for small children. For example with Ban Yue when he still becomes General Hua. But this was the first time he took care of a baby. They are very fragile and remember the bad luck that used to haunt him, he doesn't want to risk taking care of them. It was very late, the villagers must have slept. Xie Lian doesn't feel good waking them up.

Suddenly, he notices everything silent.

Xie Lian stunned, the baby stopped crying. Not just that he stares him back with the big pair of black eyes.

Xie Lian knows that look.

Tears start rolling in his cheeks. He smiled and touched his forehead on the baby small forehead.

“Welcome back San Lang.” He hugged him tightly.

.......

Without realizing it, two people watched him in shadow.

"Is this the best?" Mu Qing asked in whispers. He keeps his voice low.

"Yes," replied Feng Xin seriously, his voice barely whisper.

"You used to angry before you agreed."

"You will understand if you have a family." Explained Feng Xin.

Mu Qing shook his head. Since having a wife and child, Feng Xin changed, he rarely fought again with him and become wiser. "The mother soul has gone to afterlife, right?"

Feng Xin nodded. "The woman died after giving birth to the baby, luckily we haven't been late." Feng Xin saw Xie Lian's happy face. "Now it's all up to your highness."

 “Why you still call him by that title. Call him by his name.”

“No. I will always call him like that, unlike you dumbass. If you hate him before because you need to call him like he is your superior, I can say you’re childish.” Feng Xin smirk.

“DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT!!!” Mu Qing roar immediately.

Without much talk, Feng Xin pushed Mu Qing into the transportation array. They had no face if Xie Lian knew they were delivering the baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intend to make it one shot but I can't stop writing! I want to cry every time I read their story. I just want both of them happy ^^

  _ **1 year**_

He decided to give him the birth name of Xie Hua. Hua Ceng  name is already too popular with gods and mortals (in a bad sense). It's safer to give him a new identity so he can start all over again from the start. He decided to keep using Hua's name and gave him his family name. His nickname remains the same.

Womans from nearby villager helps him take care of San Lang. They taught him how to raise a baby and donate old clothes from their children. They are very happy because he is not alone anymore. During this time he was known as a lonely cultivator who took care of the Puji Shrine (a bad nickname). Shi Qing Xuan and Jian Lan also often came to help him.

Shi Qing Xuan stop change into woman after he is ascended, but he loves child so much and he likes jokes. He can make Xie Hua laugh when he cried. Jian Lan had learned to take care of child before when he raised his son, Cuo Cuo. She stop her old job and become a good wife for her new family. Even though Xie Lian understood how to raise a half god child and demon would not be the same as raising a mortal, he received his help.

Xie lian remembers San Lang's past in Xian Le kingdom is bad, so this time he will make him happy.

He took a temporary leave from his duties as a god and focused on raising San Lang. The villager women told him that as a single parent (he had given up assuming those who thought his wife left him), the task of raising a baby was very difficult, he had to give him milk, change his diaper, accompany him to play, bathe him, put him to sleep, and be ready to wake up in the middle of the night to guard him. Unfortunately, they did not know that Xie Lian had faced many things crazier than that. He only needed a month to adapt to his new daily life.

Everything was paid off when San Lang said his first word, “Gege.”

 

_**5 years** _

Xie Lian already knew why all the gods looked at him. This is the first time a god has brought a mortal child to Heaven Realm. Usually, god only brings someone who is potential to help with work. They will appoint that person as their General. Of course God needs to paid when bringing a mere human, they need to use one's own spiritual power to bring them. In other words, the person will use the god power to roam in heaven realm.

Martial God was famous as a god with extraordinary power, compared to elemental gods, they had more subordinates. As one of the oldest deities, Xie Lian's strength was undoubted, but he never carried a single mortal. In other words, all the work is done by himself.

Now for the first time he brought someone, whom he brought instead a 5 year old child!

"Why did you bring him?" Mu qing glared.

"Nobody guarded him." The villagers were busy preparing the festival. Jian Lan was going to Ghost City. Shi Qing Xuan was on a mission.

Xie Lian carried San Lang on his chest. The little boy looked back at the gods who were looking at him without fear.

“Awww... His name is Xie Hua? It suits him well. He’s pretty like a flower. Your Highness, your son is really lovely. Can you let me to hold him?” said one of the goddess.

It is common knowledge among gods that Xie Lian has adopted children.

Not yet Xie Lian had time to answer, Feng Xin had already stood in front of the girl and said, "You can't bring the child into the Top Martial God Meeting.

“I know – I know- I already contact...”

"What are you doing in front of the gate?" The voice came from behind Xie Lian.

All the gods immediately shifted to the side and gave a way to the Emperor of Heaven, Mei Miang Qing.

"My lord ..." Xie Lian lowered his head so he doesn't need to see Mei Miang Qing's gaze.

"Xie Lian, I've given you lots of holidays to take care of the child. You can't miss this important meeting.".

“I’m sorry. Please wait for a little, Your Highness Yin Yu will come to take care of him.” Xie Lian had contacted Yin Yu before leaving and he had agreed, but now he could not be contacted. "I believe you won't start the meeting without Quan Yin Zhen." Since the meeting needed all martial god top to attend, they would not start if there were still less.

Mei Miang crosses his hand. “I think the right one is we can’t start the meeting without me, Xie Lian.” He is right, as the emperor, he can decide when the meeting start. “Give the boy to the goddess. You can pick him up after meeting. It wouldn’t take long time.”

When Xie Lian was looking for another reason, a teenager speak beside him. “Let me take care of him, your highness.”

He is Cuo Cuo.

Feng Xin brought his son to practice in heaven realm. Because he is demigod, he has the right to be here. Within two hundred years after meeting his parents, his body had grown rapidly. Now he looks like a 17-year-old teenager. Jian Lan often bring him to Puji Shrine. Cuo cuo had gotten used to helping take care of Xie Hua so the boy knew him. Xie Lian looked at Feng Xin who immediately nodded.

Xie Lian whisper to the boy in his arm. “San Lang, I need to do something. Dage Cuo Cuo will play with you, okay?”

The boy is quiet when Xie Lian moves him to Cuo Cuo extended arms. Xie Lian assures him, “I will be back. Be a good boy.” He pat his head.

The boy gives him a small smile then raised his hand to Cuo Cuo. He craddled him gently in his arm.

“Your Highness, I’m terribly sorry. Quan Yi is overslept. I can’t contact you back because I lost a lot of mana to wake him.” Yin Yu just arrived.

“I’m sorry Shixiong.” Quan Yi said with a low voice.

Xie Lian decided not to extend this problem. “Don’t worry, It’s already taken care. Maybe your highness can let Cuo Cuo and Xie Hua to play in your place while waiting for us.”

Yin Yu Nodded. The three of them hurriedly leave the grand place. Xie Lian's eyes continued to stare at them until the god emperor dragged him inside.

 

**_10  years_ **

Xie Lian is teaching Xie Hua sword training. He repeatedly told the wrong moves. Xie Hua listened obediently before trying again to swing the wooden sword.

Xie Lian noticed his new San Lang, Xie Hua had already grown taller. His face is getting more handsome. His skin as white as snow. His hair is arranged with one braid in back. Small white flower rest at the end of bowknot. His dual color robe with white and red combine fluttering in air when he move.

He really beautiful. Xie Lian can’t stop admire him.

His power is really big. he has many potential as cultivator. Xie Lian must make sure he controls his power by his own.

“Someday you will be a god like me.”

After heart that, Xie Hua suddenly stop training.

“San Lang?”

Xie Hua tucked his bamboo sword in his waist and face Xie Lian. He said, “I don’t want to be a God.”

“Why?”

“Because for me, there’s no God except you Gege. You're the only one and no one can replace you.” His black eyes shining with the same way with his beloved in the past.

 

_**12 years** _

Xie Lian realized from his reverie. he was so transfixed that he could not speak anything.

His palace in upper court, the royal palace of Xian Le that he has left behind has now been repaired, repainted and decorated with lots of flowers. Lots of colorful flower sparkle there.

The most thing shock him is his own statue is in there.

Xie Lian blinked when he saw the divine statue. It’s exactly same with statue in mountain Tong Lu. Hi usually come every year to the ten thousand cave to clean the place. The best one of course god pleasing crown prince statue. Sword in one hand, flower in the other. He never see anybody make it again, even he has new followers, they make new statue with his condition right now.

He never tells anyone it was his favorite statue.

Now he see again the same divine statue, standing elegantly in his own palace in heaven realm. The statue was carved beautifully. It really same with the one in Tong Lu except for the robe, the god statue wears the white robe same with his clothes. Fresh white flower shine in the statue hand.

“Gege do you like it? I try my best to make the best statue of you. I know I should make your appearance right now but... for some reason I can’t explain, I have a dream about you in this attire. You look really amazing, so I...”

Before he finished, Xie Lian hugged him tightly. He buried San Lang Head in his chest and kiss his forehead.

“I love it.”

 

_**15 years** _

They need to capture a ghost bridegroom who often kidnaps a bride. The case is almost the same as Xuan Ji's demon, Pei Ming's former lover first. The way he kidnapped his victims was almost the same so they were sure he was imitating Xuan Ji (they already double checked the real one in jail) The only difference is that he chose his victim based on her face. The bad bride will be killed sadistically and left behind in the sedan, the beautiful one will be kidnapped and killed but his body remains intact.

They agreed to use the same trick to catch a ghost bridegroom. Xie Lian will disguise himself as a bride and attack the demon when he will open the veil to see his face. The plan will run smoothly if there is no other bride!

The poor lover was forced to marry because the girl's father strongly believed in the fortune teller. He has been told the best wedding date and if it is not carried out they will be hit bad luck. The girl's family was very rich so they did not want to take risks and continued to get married even though the situation was urgent. To ensure the safety of his child, he hired many bodyguards.

The girl's marriage was held in secret so that no one knew. The thing that was feared happened, the bridegroom demon chose it and not the bait that had been prepared. Xie lian, Feng Xin and Mu Qing were late to find out. While still wearing bride clothes, Xie Lian ran as fast as he could to help the girl.

Unexpectedly when they arrived, they saw the bridegroom demon had collapsed on the ground with the condition of their hands tied behind. Surprisingly, with her small body, the bride managed to hold him down to the ground. “Your Highness. General.” Cuo Cuo appears beside her, his sword moves dangerously to the demon head.

Turn out, Cuo Cuo and Xie Hua followed them in this mission. They know about the girl wedding because his father asks them to guard his daughter. They know the bridegroom maybe will choose her and not the bait so they stay in that side in case the worst thing happens.

It really happen. The bridegroom choose her and attack their wedding ceremony. Just after he defeat all of bodyguard and open the veil, he got stab in his chest and pinned to the ground.

The strong girl is not a woman after all, he is San Lang. He exchange place with the girl and attack the demon.

“Good Job.” Feng Xin said while approaching them.

“This time is really a groom right? Not the woman demon in disguise.” Mu Qing added, he walks behind him.

Xie Lian stay behind.

Sensing something wrong with his teacher, Xie Hua raised his face. The veil that covers his head already gone. His beautiful face, his white skin, his black eyes, and his red lips shine under the moonlight.

Xie Lian blinked and blinked again. His mind is uncontrollable right now. He never noticed, No! he actually notices but he try to avoid his own thought. He slept together with him every night, side by side. San Lang already used to sleep in the same bed with him since small. Not once he had imagined San Lang wearing a bride dress. Seeing him now makes Xie Lian think more.

In splite second distracted, the bridegroom use his feet and make Xie Hua lost balance. Cuo Cuo jabbed his sword but he managed to dodge. Seeing Feng Xin dan Mu Qing run closer, the demon use his last resort, take a hostage. He strangled Xie Hua until his body raised.

“Come closer and I will kill her.”

Noone dared to move.

The demon seems satisfied. “Drop your sword!”

They glanced at each other and dropped it. Cuo Cuo hissed and said “Released her”. The demon grins back.

“Stay back.” He jumps and flies to the nearby roof. “This one is mine.” He stroke Xie Hua cheeks with another arm. “Such smooth and beautiful skin.” Xie Hua tries his best but he failed to release from the demon deadly grip. His feet moved carelessly in the air. “Don’t fight again. I don’t want to hurt you more than this. Please Sleep little lady, it won’t hurt.” Xie Hua close his eyes immediately. The demon try to hypnotize him.

“Hahaha...”

Before he finished his laugh, his body suddenly exploded into small piece.

Apparently when he distracts his attention to the hostage, Xie Lian jumped onto the roof and gave him a deadly blow. He already getting used fight with bare fist.

The sight is really terrifying. There’s nothing left from the demon except the small pieces. No blood spilled. The spiritual power destroy him inside out!

“Don’t touch something not belong to you.” Xie Lian voice full with anger.

Xie Lian swiftly caught Xie Hua who almost fell down. With careful, he put his hands behind Xie Hua and back and swept him up. Xie Hua's securing in his carry when he jumps down. After making sure the situation is safe, he put him down.

Unlike Xie Lian, his wedding robe is slightly longer than his body because he doesn’t have time to fix it after exchange dress with the real bride. Xie Hua almost slipped if Xie lian let go his grip, his hand secure in his shoulder. Then he reach out towards the neck.

The strangulation marks clearly visible. It was red and slightly swollen.

Xie Lian touch the mark gently, it started to fade with his spiritual power.

So much happens in instant make everyone around him keep quiet. The three spectator make note with red bold mark to never make his highness angry in his mind. They also can’t make comment with the rare sight, two person in red standing each other like couple. Both of them wear bride gown.

Meanwhile, the one cause all of this ruckus keep silent. Xie hua feel really guilty. He want to said something but loss of words.

“San Lang...”

“Yes, Your Highness.” He finally can said something.

“Don’t ever do it again.” He said softly after healing Xie Hua neck. All of the mark is gone.

“I’m sorry.”

 

_**17 years** _

 “Don’t peek Gege. Promise me.”

Xie Lian laughs and reply “Of course.” Both of his eyes covered with white silk, Ruoye. He let San Lang pull him somewhere.

“Now.” He whisper softly.

Xie Lian open his eyes and dazed when he saw countless lanterns slowly floated up. They shimmered and gleamed in the dark night, radiant and briliant. He know this place, QianDeng temple di Ghost City! Seeing that lantern, he just remember today is the Mid Autumn Festival.

He stop attend the party in heavenly realm since 200 years ago.

The sign of the temple has been hung. The writing is still not good but at least it can be read. His efforts to teach calligraphy were not in vain.

“It’s not too much, I only manage 300. I hope the other follower can manage more than me.”

Xie Hua hold him a lantern. “Let’s do this one together.” Xie lian followed him and together they float the lantern to the sky.

The rest floating lanterns flowed in the night sky.

“Gege?” His voice full with worry. His Highness didn’t said anything since he bring him to here. “What’s wrong Gege? Please tell me if San Lang does something wrong. I know all of this time you just bring me to the temple to show this place. Since today is mid-autumn festival and I never lit any lantern for you, I plan this in the hope you will like it. I’m sorry if I make you sad.”

Xie Lian still quiet. He doesn’t know what he should said. The truth is he really sad, every time he saw lantern, he remembers how Hua Ceng was floating 3000 lanterns for him.

Right now the same person without clue floating the lantern again in the same place. talk about coincidence.

“Do you remember?”

Xie Hua raised his brow. “Remember what?”

Xie Lian sigh. He already knows the answer, why he still ask. His memories already gone completely. But... without memories... he still does the same thing like him.

“Gege?”

Xie Hua is not a little baby anymore. He is already seventeeth this year. He saw him with the same face like him. It really brings memories from 200 years ago when they are talking in here.

With a quick move, Xie Lian brings him to his arm, engulfing him in a tight embrace.

“Thank you San Lang. I really like it.”

Since now they’re height is equal. Xie Lian rest his head in his right shoulder. It was a good while before Xie Lian feel a pair of arms had circled around him. San Lang hugged him back.

“I will lit it again for you next year.”

This is fine, Xie Lian understand. He can’t be the same person like before but at least he can be together with him.

“Gege, I still have another thing to said.”

Slight blush appear in Xie Hua cheek, slowly he held Xie Lian's cheeks with both hands. He swallows a bit before he said. "I know you’re the one who raised me. You are a family that I love very much. I shouldn't have this feeling to you but I can't hold it back. I love you gege. Not as a brother but as a lover."

Xie Lian stunned.

“It’s fine if you want everything same like before. You don’t need to love me the same way like I do. Just continue like this and I already happy. I just feel wrong if I don’t tell you the truth. I don’t want to lie to you.”

"Let me protect you, Your Highness."

Xie Hua let go of him. Both of His hand fall to each side. His face is red like tomato.

“I have the same feeling.”

This time it’s Xie Hua stare him with disbelief.

“Can I kiss you?” Xie Lian tilted his head. He doesn't neet to hold back anymore.

Tears flowing from San Lang pretty black eyes.

“You don’t need to ask. You can do anything as you wish Gege. San Lang always said ‘Yes’.”

Their lips join together with the floating lantern in back.

 

 

**Bonus:**

 

Mei Miang Qing was reading the tarot card when Xie Lian came and said,

“Can I change my cultivation path?”

“RIDICULOUS! YOU’RE DESTINED TO BE PURE FOREVER. WHO THE HELL TAUGHT YOU THAT IDEA! YOU ARE MY PURE CROWN PRINCE AND IT WILL ALWAYS BE!

Xie Lian really doesn't understand why he enraged all of a sudden.

“Myself.”

“...”

“I know that boy only bring trouble. I should not let Feng Xin and Mu Qing convince me to find him.”

“They did?”

“They rather die than tell you. But I suspect you already know.”

Still not giving up, he said, “Is there another way?”

“You really want to be together with him that much?! You already live together for the past 17 years, why you want to move to another level. Just stay like this.”

“I can’t hold back again...”

“GO TRAIN AGAIN! THIS TIME I WILL TEACH YOU HOW TO HANDLE MAN!”

 


End file.
